


Road trip.

by H2iK37



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-14 00:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15376737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H2iK37/pseuds/H2iK37
Summary: John and kayleigh are on a road trip that could change their lives.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Every day is a winding road  
> I get a little bit closer  
> Every day is a faded sign  
> I get a little bit closer feeling fine 
> 
>  
> 
> Words and music: Sheryl Crow

"John", parked in his usual spot unbuckled his seat belt and sighed too himself, Kinhell why didn't you just tell her instead of listening to your conscience, do you want. Kayleigh too walk away again, tell her for fuck sake "grow up your not twelve years old"

He knew that. Kayleigh was getting fed up with him taking his time, he'd already said that he wasn't going too mess her about and that's exactly what he was doing, also getting fed up with other people sticking their oars into his love life or the lack of it? Even the other day round at his mums for tea, she got in on the act, telling him. Johnathon Redmond don't you dare mess that lovely girl about, tell her how you feel, i would like too have more grandkids round here, his brother. Paul chipped in as well you don't have to worry mum, knowing our john he'll probably be a jaffa, what's that she asked, you know seedless at that they both burst out laughing! " Ha bloody Ha" john answered back a pair of comedian's. 

He looked at the clock on the dashboard, christ is that the time I'd better get a move on he got out of the car locking it behind him. Clocking the usual suspects in the smokers shed, he headed to the staff entrance as elsie was coming out, and was saying too him here what have you done to our kayleigh, eh what are you on about, she came in all by herself this morning. So she did elsie, the reason being i was collecting me new car that's why! Now if you don't mind, he clocked in and was heading to his office, when kath hilton spoke to him saying. Dave Thompson is looking for you, thanks kath. 

As he headed to daves office, noticing he was on the phone knocking on the door, before being waved in, morning dave what's up. I need you too take this paper work up to. Glasgow, why not post it he was saying, because it was supposed to have been posted the other day and wasn't. So your it I'm afraid, wareabouts in, glasgow is it being delivered to. Linenfields retail park the new store that's being built it's needed today, but that's hours away, three and a half to be precise dave was telling john, look here's twenty quid from petty cash you can treat yourselves, to a KFC bargain bucket when you take your wee girlfriend, kayleigh with you. 

"OH john don't be stopping off at any safari park's will you". Don't know what your talking about dave! 

As he headed out of the office with a smile on his face, walking through the store looking for. Kayleigh watching her interact with the customers, while handing out mini cheddars he walked up to her saying, miss kitson would you come with me please yes. Mr redmond she answered back with a smile on her face, where are we going john asked kayleigh, I'll tell you in a moment get your stuff were off out.... out where does dave thompson know, yes john answered back. Now go get your coat and bag i will see you in ten minutes at the car. 

Twenty minutes later, John sitting in the car engine running listening to. Foreverfm classic rock: Gigolo aunts, Where I find my heaven. 

Hey monday morning is only for the brave 

And the blood flows through my heart and leaves like  
sand as i shave 

And the lonesome hum that comes from my desk lamp  
is 

Where I find my heaven 

Is where I find my heaven 

Is where I find my heaven 

Heaven 

Where have you been, he asked as. Kayleigh got in the car putting her seatbelt on, refreshing my lipstick! Why where do you think we're going, out for lunch, no we're delivering this paper work up to. Linenfields retail park, where's that asked kayleigh, just outside of glasgow that new store that's being built, ooh i didn't know that, that's because you never read the staff news letter. All environmentaly friendly and high tech, the male and female locker rooms have showers, finger print recognition locks for the staff lockers. And look what we get three sinks, cracked mirrors and a hand drier 

This is foreverfm classic rock and you are listening to. "Pedro and the Donkey"! And as the boomtown rat's once said, i don't like mondays, so here's. Sally sunshine with the travel and weather, there has been a few minor bumps between, junction three and four of the. M61, heading north so if you can avoid the area, you can expect a few rain showers later on today, remember too take your brolly, now back to pedro, thanks sally and here's your no repeat guarantee of classic rock songs: Gin Blossoms, Hey Jealousy 

Tell me you don't think it'd be all right 

If I could just crash here tonight 

You can see I'm in no shape for driving 

And anyway I've got no place to go 

And you know it might not be that bad 

You were the best I've had 

If I hadn't blown the whole thing years ago 

And let the cops chase us around 

The past is gone but something might be found 

To take it's place...... Hey jealousy 

And you can trust me not to think 

And not to sleep around 

If you don't expect too much from me 

You might not be let down 

"OOOH"John did you hear that. Rachel had put in for a transfer back to. Newcastle, did she balls kayleigh I'm surprised it hasn't gone round the store, what's that, well you didn't hear this from me! at the. Christmas staff party, kath hilton caught, dave thompson and rachel in flagrante delicto, what's that john a spanish dance, what no, in the night shift managers office, apparently all whipped cream and caramel sauce, various pieces of fruit and veg. Kath hilton said it looked like a scene from a porno movie, has she ever see one john, how would I know, anyway it gets worse his wife found text messages and photo',s from rachel on his phone and did her nut. 

She told her brother you'll never guess who he is, kayleigh" oooh bet I can john, go on then, is it stink ray",what no it is not john was enjoying keeping kayleigh guessing, is it. Alan Campbell, what how did you get that, I'm usually quite good at this sort of thing. Mandy and Steve hate it as I guess, the murderer and how they did it in the first five minutes, you're a right little Poundland Columbo, kayleigh was smiling and clapping her hands having got it right 

Did I ever, tell you about the time when I was twelve and mandy was ten and what we got upto during the. School holidays, no I don't think you have, go on then, we used to go shopping for five fingered discounts, john burst out laughing at this, you mean too say me. Girlfriend is a kleptomaniac, hey cheeky fish, i am not a sex maniac, that's nyphomaniac cloth ears, your not one are you? Kayleigh turned round shrugging her shoulders giving john a wink, maybe you'll find out after, donna and ricks wedding Johnathon! 

Why are you fidgeting about. Kayleigh, ooh john I need a wee, why didn't you go before we left the store. I wasn't needing that's why? Well sorry kayleigh I don't, you can use that empty bottle in the cup holder, john was smiling to himself, kayleigh was drawing daggers at him, hmmf its got a sports top on it, exactly how do you expect me to use it john. I don't know how did you manage last time kayleigh, I used a funnel and nearly peed on my hand twice, well look in the glovebox. "YEAH...YEAH you're bloody funny john", what it's a clean funnel i bought it to fill up the engine with oil. I'll wee in your seat just for that, don't you dare lady, they both burst out laughing diana, don't john i really need to go. All right then anything for the woman i love, awww you said you love me, what? 

John pulled into a vacant space in the car park, christ kayleigh look at the size of that store, I don't know john i like large things, what! Is that the manager standing over there, looks like it let me grab this paper work and go and introduce ourselves. "Bloody hell" long time no see john boy, how's it going mate, john was a bit confused, shit! Paul Clark, not bad at all mate ducking and diving, are you still working for that bawbag dave thompson. Aye you could say that. Who's this john is this your wife, this paul is kayleigh my girlfriend, is this thee "kayleigh" the one you never stop taking about when you skype me. What's this john, talking about me, only good things kayleigh, he hasn't shut up since you started car sharing, nearly choaked on my tea, when he mentioned that you marked him with your scent. 

So how do you know john then paul, we were on the yts management training course, kayleigh along with litchy and dave the rave some of the things we used to get up too, tell us, some then, don't you dare john was saying while squirming in the chair, ignore him paul go on, as long as this stays in this office. Do you remember what we used to call you john, No? We used to call him redmond fm, what not reckless redmond, kayleigh was asking. Is that what he's calling himself now, yes what does the fm stand for, getting to the good bit in a moment kayleigh. Anyway when we used to go clubbing. 

John here was known as the. Fanny Magnet all the women would flock round him like bees round honey, or maybe it was his. Hai-karate after shave, kayleigh was giggling now watching john turn beetroot he was staring at the floor wishing he had his shovel so he could dig a hole. Only he didn't do anything about it, but after a few beers down his neck and it was a different story, if i am what i am, came on he was on the dance floor, shirt open to the chest and tie around his head. Kayleigh was remembering the exact same thing that he did at the Christmas party last year. 

John had enough of it, alright takin the piss here. OK then suppose I'd better give you the tour then, after twenty minutes everyone was back in the office,  
what do you think then john and kayleigh, very nice they answered in unison why. I would like to offer you the managers job and kayleigh the head of promotions job if your up for it! You don't have to give me an answer just now. Think about it.


	2. New beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Kayleigh are travelling back home.

" So what do you think then kayleigh john asked"! About what she answered back, the job offer that's what's he retorted 'Oh that ' I don't know john, what about our Mandy, Steve, and the kids. Are you kidding kayleigh?i'm not asking them too consider moving with me, it's you. Kayleigh kitson, I love you this would be a great opportunity, a good relocation package. And best of all no, dave thompson or elsie! I never thought of that john. 

Well we could buy a house together kayleigh! "Oooh a four bedroom detached johnathon" What he answered back laughing nearly choaking! Why do you want that many bedrooms kayleigh, she gave him a wink too fill them all up with our babies john that's why?

We could start here johnathon if your up for it! You and me on the back seat, I'm up for a bit of dogging if you are. Enough of your bloody dogging, john answered back you are so getting it when we get back home. Miss kitson, promises... promises, get in the car lady he said laughing aswell as rolling his eyes. 

Who are you texting now kayleigh, no one john. Really! hope it's not elsie, no its not john, she turned round in her seat giving him one of her most innocent smiles, while crossing her heart. 

This is. Foreverfm classic eighties, we have a text from. Kayleigh who's driving back home with her. Cuddly toy John.

It's is the: Corrs Runaway. 

Say it's true, there's nothing like me and you   
Not alone, tell me you feel it too  
And I would runaway, yeah   
I would runaway   
I would runaway with you 

Cause I've fallen in love with you   
With you, no never stop   
I'm never gonna stop falling in love with you   
Close the door, lay down upon the floor   
And by candle light, make love to me through the night   
Cause I have runaway 

John smiled too himself, watching. Kayleigh sing along to one of her favourite songs, also thinking no way are we having this for our first dance? Of course kayleigh knows different, and she has john wound around her little finger and this is the song of their first dance. 

"John's phone starts ringing" OH, kayleigh here's your favourite person calling me. Dave Thompson's name appeared on the dashboard display, hello john it's dave here, john and kayleigh both looked at each other mouthing. No shit sherlock? and trying not to be heard laughing. 

What's up dave, john asked! I need you too be in at six o'clock tomorrow morning john. What... Why dave I've got tomorrow off, I'm going to. Rick and Donna's wedding with kayleigh, remember I put in for it weeks ago, I know that john,you'll be finished before eight, you're management and it's one of those things. 

Anyway it's been a total shit storm down here today, I had to separate. Rosin and Diane in the staff canteen, why what happened dave asked john! They both started arguing about what outfits they'd be wearing at the wedding, turns out they'll have the exact same one's and all hell broke loose.   
I, nearly ended up with a black eye, kayleigh and john turned to each other whispering serves that. N-O-B head right! 

OK dave no problem I'll deal with that delivery tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Corrs Runaway. 
> 
> Song Writers: Blake Colin Lewis/ Jason Joseph/ Mathew Lange

**Author's Note:**

> Gigolo aunts: Where I find my heaven 
> 
> Song Writers: David gibbs/Paul brouwer/Philip.D hurley/Steve hurley 
> 
> Gin Blossoms: Hey jealousy 
> 
> Song Writers: Doug hopkins


End file.
